Corações Miseráveis
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Javert descobre sobre um clube secreto dos estudantes e se infiltra. Menções a Javert/ValJean, ExR e Marius/Eponine (olha eu tentando ser engra rs)


**Título: **Corações miseráveis  
**Autora: **nayla  
**Categoria: **crack fic ok não levem a sério  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Advertências: **eu tento ser engraçada, mas não consigo, perdão  
**Capítulos: **one-shot  
**Resumo: **Javert descobre sobre um clube secreto dos estudantes e se infiltra. Menções a Javert/ValJean, ExR e Marius/Eponine

O inspetor Javert sempre foi muito observador, ele precisava ser para prestar seu melhor serviço à justiça e ao país. Então quando ele percebe com o canto dos olhos dois estudantes cochichando ele se aproxima, conseguindo escutar algo sobre um clube secreto, e imediatamente procura saber mais; não parando até interceptar um panfleto com a data e o horário da reunião daquela semana.

O nome do clube é corações miseráveis e Javert estranha, mas não presta muita atenção a isso, passando a noite montando seu disfarce e procurando justificativas que lhe permitam entrar como um membro sem parecer suspeito.

Quando ele chega no café Musain a noite, ele encontra apenas um rapaz que ele pensa reconhecer do outro dia e uma moça sentados em uma mesa estrategicamente posicionada no canto para passar despercebida. Embora não seja o que ele imaginou, é a escolha mais provável já que, se não fosse pelos dois, o bar estaria completamente vazio. Ele vai até eles, entregando-lhes o panfleto.

- Posso sentar com vocês?

- Droga, Ponine. – O garoto reclama, revirando os olhos. – Precisamos ser mais cuidadosos.

- Eu acho excelente termos mais um membro já que o Courf nos abandonou essa semana. – Ela responde com um sorriso triste. – Muito boa noite, senhor.

- Boa noite. – O inspetor os cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça. – Acho que é hora de eu me apresentar e explicar minha situação, já que sou novo no grupo. – Ele começa, repetindo as palavras que ensaiara sem parar noite passada.

- Sem nomes. – O rapaz bate na mesa, procurando chamar-lhe a atenção. Parecia não ter mais do que vinte anos, com cabelos pretos cacheados e embaraçados e olhos azuis cansados. – Isso é um clube secreto, toda a informação é secreta.

- Sim. – Javert usa de todas as suas forças para não sorrir, mas não consegue disfarçar o brilho que tomou-lhe os olhos. Porque é realmente um clube secreto e ele conseguiu se infiltrar sem levantar suspeitas.

- Você já disse o meu nome, seu idiota. – A garota cruzou os braços embaixo do peito e bateu na cabeça do outro de leve. – De qualquer jeito, eu me chamo Eponine, mas o R aqui me chama de Ponine porque ele já está bêbado demais para conseguir falar meu nome todo.

- Só meus amigos me chamam de R. – Ele resmungou. – Grantaire, prazer.

- Prazer. – Javert ergue a sobrancelha para ele, já que o garoto tinha acabado de quebrar sua própria regra, mas logo decide que assim é melhor. Ele precisa de informações e é realmente melhor começar com os nomes dos estudantes envolvidos na revolução.

Só que Grantaire acaba não ajudando em nada. Ele está bêbado agora e sempre, aparentemente, até mesmo nas reuniões dos estudantes, onde se discutiam estratégias e táticas que interessariam demais ao inspetor. Em uma hora com eles, tudo que Javert aprende é que o líder da revolução tem os olhos mais azuis e brilhantes do que qualquer céu, cachos loiros de um anjo, e...

- Ele é um anjo, ele é um anjo porque não tem a menor chance dele ser real e humano, ele é imaculado como uma estátua de mármore do deus Apollo, e, droga, se eu tivesse jeito com as palavras como Jehan, talvez eu conseguisse me fazer entender, mas ele é tudo, tudo eu não sabia que queria, que precisava, mas até a presença dele me é mais inebriante do que qualquer álcool, sabe?

Javert suspira fundo e pensa que não tem como ser porque a garrafa na mão do garoto é de absinto.

Quando a vez da garota chega, (sim, Javert os chama de garoto e garota porque ele gosta de manter a distância e eles são realmente jovens, jovens demais,) ela começa a falar desse rapaz perfeito, que está apaixonada por uma outra moça, que também é perfeita, e...

- Eu não sou. Não sou perfeita, não quero ser perfeita, perfeição é chato, odeio, odeio. – E ela bate com o copo na mesa para enfatizar as palavras. O garoto apenas assente com a cabeça sem parar e bebe mais e mais e de repente Javert entende o propósito desse clube secreto.

O clube corações miseráveis é um clube para falar sobre seus corações miseráveis e agora o inspetor se encontra sendo observado pelos dois membros honorários, como se esperassem sua história de vida, sua razão para ter se juntado ao clube e ele não tinha se preparado para isso.

Javert não é nenhum estranho a dor, ele a conheceu no momento que nasceu e a teve como sua companheira durante todos os anos que passara na sarjeta, mas ele não costuma alimentá-la. Ele não costuma pensar em seu passado, ou até mesmo falar dele. Preocupava-se com o futuro, unicamente, não o seu próprio, mas o do país. Pois bem, então ele mergulharia fundo em suas memórias e partiria seu coração para ter algo a dar a esses garotos.

Pela França.

- Tem um homem. – Ele diz e as palavras vêm aos seus lábios com uma facilidade que o surpreende. – O homem que eu venho procurando por anos agora.

- Quantos anos? – Eles querem saber.

- Uma vida. – Ou pelo menos é o que parece.

A garota aparece com um copo de vinho para ele enquanto o garoto lhe dá um tapa de leve nas costas.

**FIM**

Ai, desculpem a minha falta de talento, so sorry


End file.
